Collision Of Some Sorts
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Oliver Queen and co find what they believe to be a Meta-human who had been affected by the particle accelerator, only when they bring the Flash and co in to help do they find it's much more than meets the eye and it's not just Barry Allen in trouble. (please be nice, this is my first crossover/arrow & The Flash fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Starling City were dark and haunting anyone who dared to stay in the alleyways. A figure ran through the streets, disorientated and looking behind them as they tried to keep moving further forward. They came to a standstill as Oliver Queen, as Green Arrow, stood in front of them. John Diggle, wearing his mask, stopped behind them.

'Going somewhere?' Oliver asked.

The figure took their hood down of their jacket and showed they were a girl in her late teens to early twenties.

'We're going to need you to come with us.' Oliver was in control.

The girl nodded, not wanting to argue. Oliver walked over to her and looked right at her.

'Not saying anything?' Oliver was a little worried.

The girl shook her head, not ready to spill what she knew. Oliver and Diggle led her to the van and got her in the back. Diggle got behind the wheel and Oliver sat in the back of the van with the girl. No one spoke on the way back to base.

Oliver led the girl into the base and led her through to a cell.

'We'll keep you here just until we know a bit more about you, alright?' Oliver explained.

The girl nodded and sat in the cell, behaving more than Oliver expected. Oliver walked back to the main room.

'Who is she?' Felicity Smoak asked.

'No idea. She's not spoken a word since we found her.' Oliver shrugged.

'Do you want me to try and talk to her?' Laurel Lance asked, walking into the room.

'Go ahead. See if you can get anything out of her.' Oliver agreed.

Laurel walked out the room and towards the cells. The girl looked up and saw Laurel watching her.

'Are you alright?' Laurel asked.

The girl nodded.

'Can you tell me your name? You're not in any trouble.'

'Becca.' The girl, Becca, finally spoke.

'I'm Laurel. Nice to meet you, Becca. How come you were running?'

'Because I'm dangerous. Sometimes I can't control it. If I hadn't controlled it, I would have killed your friends by accident.'

'How?'

'I got hit when the capacitor went off in Central City. Ever since I've been struggling with this thing I don't really know how to describe.'

'Can you show me?'

'I'd suggest you stand back. You might get hurt.'

Laurel stood back and Becca sped to the cell entrance, electricity sparking around her. Becca stepped back and struggled to stop the electricity. The lights started flickering.

'Becca, it's alright. Take deep breaths. You're fine.' Laurel tried to be nice.

Becca finally got control and turned her electricity power off.

'I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get around it without hurting anyone.' Becca was shaking.

'We know some people who work at Star Labs who can help us. We'll get them to come see you and help you.'

'I don't want to inconvenience you.'

'You won't be. We want to help you.'

'This may seem like a really weird question, but do you know a Barry Allen?'

'Yeah. How do you know him?'

'I've been having visions of a guy called Barry Allen. I know he's The Flash and he's in danger.'

'I'll pass that on. I'll be right back, alright?'

Becca nodded and stepped to the very back of her cell, letting Laurel walk away quickly. Laurel got back to the others and they looked worried.

'Did you hear what Becca said?' Laurel checked.

'Every word. What did you see? The camera didn't show what ability Becca has.'

'She moves fast and sparks electricity. It's like Barry, but she's struggling to control the powers.' Laurel explained.

'Shall I call Barry?' Felicity offered.

'I would. If anyone can help her control those powers, it's him.' Diggle suggested.

Felicity picked up her phone and dialled.

'Barry, we need you to bring the team to Starling. We need your help. We've got a meta-human speedster.' Felicity explained.

A whoosh of wind entered the room and Barry Allen appeared with Dr Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, both of them in shock of their entrance.

'Hey guys.' Felicity greeted them.

'Hey.' Caitlin smiled a little.

'You've got a meta-human?' Barry asked.

'She's in one of the cells. There's another thing. Becca, our meta-human, she sees things and thinks Barry is in danger.' Laurel explained.

'We'd better go talk to her.' Caitlin knew.

'You will need to be careful. Becca said she struggles sometimes controlling her powers.' Laurel pointed out.

'What powers?' Cisco asked.

'Speed and she sees the future.' Laurel said.

'Speed?' Barry was confused.

'She's like you, Barry, but when we found her, she didn't resist capture. We'll need to be careful with her.' Oliver explained.

Barry led Caitlin to the cell that Becca sat in. Becca saw them and was hesitant at first.

'Becca, it's alright. My name's Barry. This is Caitlin. We're here to help you.' Barry tried to help her.

'The Flash?' Becca checked.

'How do you know that?' Barry was shocked.

Becca pulled up her sleeve and a lightning bolt was scorched into her arm.

'I got this from the particle accelerator and I've been getting faster. Then now and again I get flashes of people with powers and either they come across The Flash, or I see their fall. I don't get a choice on what I see and if I try to do anything to stop it, the repercussions knock me back out the way. I can't do anything about it.' Becca was nervous.

'Becca, Laurel said you struggle with your powers?' Caitlin checked.

'I can't retain the lightning for long, but when I do it can sometimes make power cuts.' Becca shrugged.

'We can help you with that, alright? You don't have to worry about it. We'll help you as much as we can.' Caitlin tried to be nice.

'Promise me something.' Becca walked to them.

'What is it?' Barry asked.

'Promise me you won't let me go dark side. I saw what it did to the Reverse Flash and I can't go that way.' Becca hoped.

'I promise. We'll help you get control of your powers.' Barry promised.

'Then we'd better stop your fate, Barry Allen, before you find your end quicker than you think.' Becca knew the risks.

'How do you know that?' Caitlin was curious.

'Because Barry Allen is my ancestor.'


	2. Chapter 2

Barry and Caitlin stared at Becca in shock. Neither of them could believe their ears.

'I'm your ancestor?' Barry couldn't get his mind round it.

'Yeah. I can explain to you how I got here, but that's all I know. I don't really know much about it, but because I'm your descendant, whoever it was that brought me through knew it was risky. I just need to figure out what's going on and if I can help.' Becca tried to get her own mind round it.

'I'll go and ask Felicity if we can let her out.' Caitlin suggested.

Caitlin walked away, leaving Becca with Barry.

'How well do you know me?' Barry was curious.

'I know everything, but then you suddenly dropped off the Earth and there's no trace of you.'

'Tell me something about me then.'

'You're currently dating Patty, a fellow cop with you whilst you work in the CSI department. Your first date you ended up having to wear glasses and Cisco Ramon guide you through it because Dr Light blinded you for a bit.'

'Ok. That's convincing.'

Caitlin and Felicity came over and let Becca out of her cell.

'Becca, the others would feel more comfortable if you wore these cuffs, just in case.' Felicity was a little worried.

'Of course. I'm here to help, not hinder.' Becca held her wrists out.

Caitlin put the cuffs on Becca and her wrists and hands started sparking right away.

'What is that?' Felicity asked.

'This is what I meant by I'm unable to control my powers just yet.' Becca shrugged.

Barry helped Becca walk behind Caitlin and Felicity to the main room. Cisco was a little excited seeing Becca sparking.

'Barry?' Oliver was worried.

'Sorry, it's just me. I did say I'm struggling with my powers and this is what I meant.' Becca covered for Barry.

'Becca, will you just sit here for us?' Laurel had a wooden chair for her.

Becca sat on the chair and waited for the questions.

'Can we ask you some questions?' Laurel tried to be kind.

'Of course. Go right ahead.' Becca shrugged.

'Where did you come from?' Laurel asked.

'Central City, but it's the year 2079.' Becca said.

'You said you were a descendant of Barry. How many generations?' Caitlin was curious.

'I'm the fifth generation. This may sound bad, but each generation had some effect of Barry's powers. It's weird, but I had nothing and then I got pulled through to this time in Starling City. I think a couple of months after I found my way to Central City, I got hit with lightning when the particle accelerator went off and it's like the powers I had were left dormant but were brought to life when I was hit with the lightning.' Becca explained.

'You have the same powers as Barry?' Oliver checked.

'Yeah. Maybe even stronger because of how long they were dormant. It's like tea, slightly. The more you leave it to brew, the stronger it is. Seems my powers did the same thing.' Becca shrugged.

'Fastest speed you got to?' Cisco was over it.

'I think it might have been close to nine hundred miles per hour.' Becca was a little nervous.

'That's faster than me.' Barry was in shock.

'Are there any parts of your powers you can control?' Oliver hoped.

Becca looked round the room and found a target. She clicked her fingers and a bolt hit the target, but stopped in the bullseye as if it was an arrow.

'Awesome!' Cisco was excited.

'Lightning arrows?' Felicity was worried.

'Took me a long time to master that.' Becca said.

'Becca, you said you were brought through. Do you know how or by who?' Caitlin asked.

'Coincidently the blur that brought me through also wore a red suit like Barry. I was brought through and they told me to look after myself and find Barry before it was too late. I'm guessing they had run up to a quick enough speed to travel in time.' Becca was a little hesitant.

'Becca, is there something else?' Barry tried to be gentle.

'The night I was pulled through? I was taken from my parents' house. We had intruders. League of Assassins. I was with my Dad in the living room after they'd killed my Mom. Their leader took their hood down and I recognised Malcolm Merlyn. He's Ra's al Ghul. He stabbed my Dad through the heart and was about to move onto me when I was taken from the house. I ended up here and I was so torn apart I couldn't figure out what to do. I just wanted to go home, but I didn't know how to do that. I tried to get a life for myself in Central City, when I got hit by the lightning.' Becca tried to keep her tears back.

Barry walked to Becca and held her close.

'I'm sorry.' Barry knew the pain all too well.

Felicity looked to Oliver, who nodded. Felicity took the cuffs off Becca. Barry held Becca close properly, trying to comfort her.

'We need to figure out what's going on here.' Oliver knew.

'Sounds like you might need to beware who you trust.' Malcolm Merlyn's voice carried as he and some of his soldiers appeared.

Becca stared at Malcolm in shock. She couldn't stop staring at him.

'Recruiting more of them, Oliver?' Malcolm spotted Becca.

'Becca needs our help.' Oliver wasn't backing down.

'When don't they?' Malcolm joked.

Malcolm saw how Becca was staring at him.

'Have I done something?' Malcolm didn't like Becca's anger starting to increase.

'You killed my parents because of my bloodline to Barry.' Becca snarled.

'I don't remember.' Malcolm was confused.

'Becca's from the future. She was brought to our time to avoid you killing her next.' Barry backed Becca up.

'My apologies. You're a bloodline of Barry?' Malcolm said to Becca.

'Fifth generation, but faster.' Becca wasn't going to let her guard down.

'I can imagine.' Malcolm tried to tread carefully.

Becca looked round the room again and spotted something.

'Becca?' Barry knew she'd seen something.

'That's impossible.' Becca tried to figure it out.

'What is it?' Caitlin knew it was big.

'Is it really weird if I say back in my own time I've been working with a team that uses this place as its base when we're in Starling City?' Becca checked.

'Who was your team?' Felicity was curious.

'Danny Queen, Felicity Raymond, my parents and Rachel Ramon.' Becca explained.

'Queen?' Diggle asked.

'Yeah. Fifth generation again. Grew up together actually.' Becca tried to check everything.

'Your parents helped out?' Felicity was curious.

'Yeah. Dad had some of the powers Barry has and Mom was a scientist with science and technology of some title I never understood what the hell it was. Danny Queen had taken up the mantel of the Green Arrow, Felicity Raymond was our computer genius as your Felicity is and Rachel Ramon was our technician of sorts. Getting us weapons and the like. Even got me a suit for when my powers finally surfaced. Came in handy we got it into a bracelet to pop out when I needed it.' Becca explained.

'It's like our teams mashed together.' Barry got the hint.

'Yup. Of course, I was also keeping the Allen mantel alive from the Flash's side.' Becca shrugged.

'You're Becca Allen?' Caitlin asked.

'Becca West-Allen. Got double-barrelled at one point, so Dad wanted to honour that.' Becca countered.

'How does your line follow?' Cisco was curious.

'Barry starts it to then go to his son, Bart Allen, then his son also called Bart Allen, then to his son Henry Allen, then to my Dad, Barry Allen to then continue so far to me.' Becca explained.

'So it's your line keeping The Flash alive.' Cisco knew.

'And it's about to end. Something's coming for Barry and we have to do something before this world collapses. If we fail, there won't be any more The Flash.' Becca dropped the bombshell, their fate on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

The two teams were a little confused on how to continue forward. Becca was a little edgy, but it wasn't helped Malcolm kept watching her carefully.

'Do you think we could get a plan to stop whatever's coming?' Barry hoped.

'Well, if we have Future Flash, we should be able to find more abilities than before we can use. Becca, how trained are you?' Cisco asked.

'Does my entire life full of different techniques count?' Becca shrugged.

'Yeah, I would say that counts.' Barry was shocked.

'Becca, how about you go against Barry in a fight, just to see what powers you have?' Caitlin suggested.

Barry looked at Caitlin like she'd just sacrificed him to Damien Darhk.

'Are you sure that's wise?' Becca was hesitant.

'We can go to a disused plane runway so you can't affect anything else.' Caitlin suggested.

'Barry?' Becca checked.

'Sounds better than trying it in here if your powers keep sparking.' Barry was giving in.

Everyone got their things together to check what was about to go down.

Becca and Barry faced each other, Barry in his suit.

'You sure about this?' Barry called.

Becca grabbed the bracelet round her wrist and she was then in her suit. It had the lightning bolt from Barry's chest on the biceps of her suit. She only had a mask like Oliver did to hide her identity.

'Nope, but I don't think we have much of a choice.' Becca called back.

Barry ran at Becca and she dodged him and threw him down the runway. The group were in shock of her speed. Barry came back and gave the offer. They both ran up the runway and Becca sped back and forth and still beat Barry back to the middle where the others were.

'Becca!' Cisco was horrified.

'What?' Becca smirked at Barry.

'You hit nine hundred and fifty miles an hour.' Cisco said.

'Fifty miles improvement, not bad.' Becca was happy.

'Can you show me your lightning arrows?' Barry asked.

Becca fixed on one point and clicked her fingers and the lightning shot out, but Becca sped and stopped the arrow, bringing it back to the group.

'Cisco, do you want to check this?' Becca offered.

'Gimme!' Cisco was totally elated.

Cisco handled the bolt arrow carefully and got Caitlin to check Becca over, in case there were any other issues.

'Your body function seems fine, Becca.' Caitlin was happy.

'Good. Rather not be faltering.' Becca joked.

'You got a fancy suit.' Barry was a little jealous.

'Rachel Ramon made the suit. Guess she got the skills from Cisco.' Becca laughed a little.

'Rachel Ramon is a descendant of me?' Cisco was confused.

'You'd be surprised. It's worse on my team with what feels like two Oliver Queen running round.' Becca looked at Oliver and Felicity.

'What?' Felicity asked.

'Well, as Danny Queen is yours and Oliver's descendant and then his Dad, Oliver Queen, have been firing arrows round the base it seems to be left to me to reign them both in. Two Green Arrows is ridiculous.' Becca pointed out.

'It's a bad thing?' Barry asked.

'It is when they keep getting into fights with Felicity Raymond. My Felicity is constantly setting traps for Danny to fall into so he stops firing arrows round the base.' Becca shrugged.

'Wow. I thought we had it hard with Barry.' Cisco was slightly daydreaming.

'Hey!' Barry was insulted.

'Don't worry about it, Barry. You get your own back.' Becca smiled at Barry.

'Thanks, Becca.' Barry knew she was trying to cheer him up.

'Why don't you try and teach Barry how to do the arrows?' Caitlin offered.

'Yeah, come on, Barry. It's easy when you get the hang of it.' Becca was excited.

Becca and Barry faced the runway.

'Can you feel the energy from your powers running through your body?' Becca checked.

'Yeah.' Barry nodded.

'Try and channel it to one hand, but not so much it starts sparking too much. Think of an arrow and then click your fingers, pointing them out in front of you. Give it a go.'

Barry tried to focus and an arrow was fired, which Becca sped to catch. She brought the bolt back, showing Barry.

'Not bad for a first attempt.' Becca grinned.

Barry held his arrow and checked it out.

'It's impressive.' Barry liked it.

'When you've got a bit more practice you'll be able to do multiple arrows at once, almost like Mr Queen in Green Arrow form.' Becca glanced at Oliver.

A speeding force ran past them on the runway, only for a figure to be left standing, facing them.

'Danny!' Becca ran to him.

Danny and Becca held onto each other, laughing.

'You alright?' Becca checked.

'Yeah, I think so. What happened?' Danny was confused.

'You've been brought into the past.' Becca explained.

Becca led Danny over to the group.

'Oh my God! You're my ancestors!' Danny saw Oliver and Felicity.

'Guys, this is Danny Queen, my time's Green Arrow.' Becca introduced him.

'We're back with our ancestors?' Danny was confused.

'Yup. Just be glad it's not Zoom, ok?' Becca nudged Danny.

'Zoom? You've met Zoom?' Barry was panicked.

'Yeah. Wasn't good. He tried to kill me, but there was something really weird that happened. Whenever Zoom tried to grab or attack me, his blows would go right through me, like ghost right through me. It didn't hurt me, but it was really weird.' Becca pointed out.

'He couldn't touch you?' Caitlin was confused.

'Nope. Weirder still, when I attacked him it knocked him across the room.' Becca looked to Barry for help.

'You think Zoom is back?' Danny saw their expressions.

'He's currently attacking us, so if he's been going for you too, he's been able to create time holes everywhere.' Cisco tried to get his head round it.

'Becca, we have to get back home.' Danny sounded worried.

'Something's happened since I disappeared, hasn't it?' Becca knew.

'Malcolm Merlyn found out where you'd been taken. I was intending on finding Zoom to bring him here.' Danny tried to stop his shaking.

'He's coming to finish the job.' Becca tried to stay calm.

'Becca, I know you won't like it, but we'll need to keep you in either Oliver's hideout or at Star Labs. You'll need to be on lockdown.' Barry knew the risks.

'Is this to protect me or yourselves if future Malcolm Merlyn comes through?' Becca wanted answers.

'It's a mixture of both. Our Malcolm Merlyn is bad enough as he is.' Oliver knew the risks.

'If future me is trying to kill you, perhaps it might be an idea I'm in the picture. He can't risk injuring himself in this time or he'll cause a ripple back to him.' Malcolm spoke up.

Danny saw him and lunged for Malcolm. Becca grabbed Danny and stopped him.

'Enough. We have to stop Zoom first. Trust me on this, Danny. We have bigger fish to fry.' Becca wasn't backing down.

The wind picked up and Becca ended up, screaming out with some power to protect the team as a speeding force headed in their direction.


	4. Chapter 4

The team appeared in Star Labs, a little shocked they moved location.

'How did you do that?' Barry asked.

'Becca's powers have been increasing the more she's used them. I'm surprised it's not stronger than this yet.' Danny shrugged.

'Becca, I'm sorry but you'll have to go on lockdown from here. It's to keep you safe.' Caitlin knew.

Becca nodded, unable to say a word. Barry offered for Becca to follow him. She walked next to Barry and let him lead her to a cell. She walked in and let the door close behind her. She sat on the floor and didn't look at Barry.

'It's to keep you safe, Becca. I'm sorry.' Barry knew she was hurt.

Becca didn't look up or reply. Barry sighed deeply.

'You alright?'

Becca didn't respond. Barry closed the section and headed to the main room.

'Becca alright?' Caitlin saw Barry's reaction.

'I'm worried about her. I think she believes we're punishing her, doing this to her.' Barry was tense.

'You do know what happened last time she was put on lockdown, right?' Danny checked.

'She's been on lockdown before?' Cisco asked.

'She was put in lockdown in her parents' house. She was just a member of Star Labs at that point. A couple of hours later, Malcolm Merlyn found the house and killed her parents. Then she just disappeared. She's trying to hold herself together, counting down the minutes as she expects an attack that she can't do anything about. It's destroying her.' Danny pointed out.

'Caitlin, can we get the CCTV up on her cell?' Barry hoped.

Caitlin got into the system and found the CCTV. It appeared on the screen, Becca huddled on the floor in tears.

'I'm gonna get her out. I can't put her through that again.' Danny headed towards the cell.

Barry followed Danny, typing in the codes to get to Becca. The cell moved to the door.

'Becca?' Danny walked to the cell.

Barry got Danny to move back a little and opened the cell. Danny helped Becca up and held her close.

'I'm sorry.' Danny tried to comfort Becca.

Danny got Becca out the cell, Barry sorting out the controls.

'Becca, we're gonna need your help with this, if you're up for it?' Barry tried to be kind.

Becca nodded, wiping tears off her cheeks. Danny held Becca's hand and let Barry lead them back to the main room. Caitlin saw them and smiled weakly.

'Becca, you know how Zoom works in your time zone. What do we do?' Caitlin asked.

Oliver watched Becca think, seeing Danny holding her hand.

'It seems to be he manages to fix onto my location anyway, so we could try and trap him somehow.' Becca suggested.

'Becca, what's your connection to Danny?' Oliver was blunt.

'We're dating. Got a problem with that?' Danny stepped in.

'Danny, don't argue with your ancestor. He'll knock you flying before you can say Palmer Tech.' Becca pointed out.

Danny chuckled slightly, knowing she was right.

'Don't worry, Mr Queen. I'm not messing your descendant around. Just watch out for Barry being my ancestor.' Becca shrugged.

'I think I can take Barry.' Oliver looked at Barry.

'You're on.' Barry grinned back.

'When we've quite finished being macho, can we put a plan into action?' Felicity pepped up.

'We can use the basement kind of room for trapping Zoom. It's big enough and I can use that machine you used to trap Reverse Flash.' Becca said.

'Cisco, go with Becca and Felicity down to the room and set it up. We'll get things working up here.' Barry suggested.

Cisco, Becca and Felicity left the room, going as fast as they could. The technology was ready for them. They plugged things together, not letting it go away. Becca stepped back from the controls and started sparking.

'Becca, you're sparking again!' Cisco was worried.

'Zoom's getting close. He activates my power the closer he gets.' Becca tried to keep her emotions in check.

Felicity and Cisco finished the system.

'Guys we got it set down this end. Barry, Zoom's getting close and Becca's sparking like a Christmas tree.' Cisco called in.

Becca got close to the device to trap Zoom. She stepped into the centre of it.

'Becca, you're gonna be fine.' Felicity tried to reassure her.

'Keep Danny safe, yeah?' Becca didn't stop a tear trickle down her cheek.

'You'll be able to do that yourself.' Cisco was positive.

The sound of a rushing wind caught Becca's attention. Becca gave the signal to Cisco and Felicity. The sounds of whirring machinery filled the room. Becca and Zoom got caught in the middle of the machine. Barry led everyone into the room, watching the machinery work.

'Becca, you can get out.' Barry hoped.

Becca shook her head.

'Not without releasing Zoom. I won't risk that, not when he could kill you, Barry.' Becca was heartbroken.

'You want to kill us. Why?' Barry barked at Zoom.

'I want your speed. Both of you will give me strength to go for years.' Zoom chuckled.

'Actually, you won't get the chance. Danny, remember that game we used to play to wind up our parents?' Becca tried to buy them time.

Danny then fired an arrow, straight at Zoom. As if he'd never been there, Zoom was gone. Becca collapsed backwards, landing with a thump on the floor of the machine. Cisco turned it off and Danny ran to Becca's side.

'I've got you. You're okay.' Danny smiled weakly.

'Is everyone okay?' Becca coughed.

'Yeah. We're safe, thanks to you.' Danny said.

Barry appeared on Becca's other side.

'We need to get you checked over.' Barry was insistent.

'You're safe, Barry. I took the threat out the equation. He can't kill you, no matter how much he wants to.' Becca croaked.

Barry and Danny looked at each other. They both moved together. Danny got Becca into his arms. Caitlin led the way to a bed to get Becca to rest in. Danny tucked her in and Caitlin hooked her up to make sure she stayed alive as much as possible.

'She'll be okay, right?' Danny hoped.

'We'll have to wait and see. She's very weak.' Caitlin was worried.

Becca drifted into a kind of sleep in her illness. Everyone collected in the main room, but Danny and Barry stayed near enough to keep an eye on Becca.

'There's not much we can do for her now. We just have to wait and see if she pulls through.' Caitlin knew they were freaked.

'What are we gonna do if she dies in this time?' Danny knew it was gonna happen.

'We'll give her the burial she deserves. She's still family.' Barry was fixed on it.

Becca started coughing from her bed. Caitlin dashed to Becca's side and tried to make her comfy, but it didn't help much. Barry and Danny stayed by Becca's bedside.

'I'm sorry, Becca. I never meant for you to die protecting me, protecting us.' Barry said.

'Not your fault.' Becca managed.

Danny gently held one of Becca's hands.

'Be the Green Arrow for me.' Becca just managed to hold his eye contact.

'I'd be anything for you.' Danny whispered so only Becca could hear it.

Becca looked down and saw her bedsheets bulged more than they should have. Becca checked under the sheets.

'Caitlin, ever heard of a fast pregnancy?' Becca coughed.

'No, why?' Caitlin asked.

Becca pulled the sheets back and her stomach was the size it would have been at nine months pregnant. Barry, Danny and Caitlin were horrified.

'That's why I'm collapsing. Whatever Zoom and that machine did, it speeded everything up in my body. And I think I'm about to deliver.' Becca groaned.

Caitlin got the equipment ready and Danny stayed holding Becca's hand as labour took over their situation. The room changed to full of Becca's screams of pain to the cry of a baby.

'It's a baby girl.' Caitlin handed Becca the bundle of towel that held her daughter.

'What shall we call her?' Becca asked.

'I'm gonna wanna go back to my roots. I wanna call her Thea.' Danny chuckled.

'I like it. Queen or West-Allen?' Becca checked.

'Queen-West-Allen.' Danny laughed.

'You are such an idiot.' Becca shook her head, laughing.

'Queen-Allen then.' Danny gave in.

'I'll go with that. Thea Queen-Allen.' Becca smiled at their daughter.

Everyone collected round with happiness in the air, whilst also in a bit of a daze seeing two families bonded through their sixth generation, one they should never have seen born.


End file.
